


Spring fever

by zhudadao



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhudadao/pseuds/zhudadao





	Spring fever

双Alpha car  
私设:  
1、可通过信息素交合，达到精神orgasm  
2、发情期中两个Alpha在一起，会进入更极端的暴走状态。  
3、使用抑制剂的Alpha，突然停药，会产生短暂的副作用现象，释放一种甜味。  
4、hand work可成结

白羽瞳的信息素，是浓烈的伏特加。做为一个在军校里狠摔狠打走过来的优秀Alpha，自控力归属于极强的那一端，不曾走漏过一丝酒味。发情期注射抑制剂之后，照常上班，以至于sci小组屡屡在这一阶段打赌下注。可惜，从来没有人知道他的信息素是什么。

除了展耀。

但白sir惯常保持神秘，展sir也很有默契地紧跟其后。回应得滴水不漏，面带微笑，加上小小的警告，各种拐出山路十八弯的套话不由得通通止步。

不少人判定展sir根本不知道。

毕竟两个Alpha之间，除了斗殴，是不会露出如同下半身器官一样，位处敏感、隐秘一线的信息素。与生俱来的独特性，代表你作为个体的灵魂。随意嗅一嗅味道，就像是一副羞耻的烙铁，滋啦一声，冒起白烟，炙伤皮肉。若是允许那人再深吸一口，就像在拥挤人群内暴露你的赤裸躯壳，与你灵魂深处相亲。

事实上，他不仅知道，并且对于这种令人醉醺醺的味道，莫名地拥有好感。伏特加填满了小酒壶，在出国之后，摆在书桌上作为摆设，虽然不太像嗜好咖啡的展大博士专属。

这个古怪之处可以追溯到从白羽瞳分化的第一天。

展耀拿着报告，站在门外等候发小——那只茁壮成长的大型白老虎。表盘看起来是他手腕的装饰物，他已经估算好了时间，看也没看。稍显稚嫩的彬彬有礼、冷静及理智，对于一个刚分化成Alpha的人来说，十分难得。大部分Alpha在第一天，都会无知觉地让他们的信息素乱窜，暴躁难忍，会走的小孩总少不了第一步是摔到的步骤，不具备掌握新生事物的能力。

他看着白羽瞳直线性地冲过来，踩踏着背后深红色的太阳，纯白色的衣物用其难以抵抗的趋势破开这团红色的柔软。

“展耀，你猜我分化成什么了？”白老鼠情绪兴奋，主动携带信息素向眼前这只猫儿靠近，仿佛上演献宝记，急需嘉奖。大胆到忘形，二人贴得相当近，自然如窗外风吹过地板，地板上的水珠伸展身体迎接一般，你当下说不出一句怪异。

低头轻吸了口突然强烈起来的信息素，猫漂亮的眼睛瞥见了一个小果子被线拉着，一只作弄的手操控着它上下滑动，在瞳孔表面放大、旋转，好动的生物如何克制抓捕它的本能？

展耀闻到了浓浓的酒味，不甜、不涩，富有攻击性、刺激性、沉溺性，无形地包裹着他初显成年人骨架的身体，从每个毛孔钻入展耀的身体，很快会醉。他挑挑眉，朝白羽瞳打了个响指，戏谑地说:“我看不出来哪里有变。”

白羽瞳瞪大了眼睛，差吹胡子了，“诶，你个死猫，平常那么灵，关键时刻就掉链子。别闹，快点猜。”

“不猜，除非你陪我去深水埗吃公和豆腐。”死猫如是说。

“换一个。”洁癖死耗子回。

对面的人一巴掌糊在他的脖子上，准确捕捉住那颗喉结，甩甩尾巴，大白猫变成响尾蛇在金黄沙丘穿梭，流畅地将掌心连着手臂在白色T恤上熨帖，移动到白羽瞳的背，作一个揽住的姿势。

这是下意识。

白羽瞳拿胳膊撞他一下，末了意识到了什么，偏头闻一闻，闻到了薄荷水的味道，平静水面下光明正大地摆着锋利的刀刃，是展耀的信息素。

“展耀，你这是一大把猫薄荷吧？”

“去你的。”

他们两个人都好像从来没学过生理课本上的一条准则——“Alpha之间不可轻易释放信息素。”

 

白羽瞳和展耀在一起，是一件顺理成章的事情，两者之间产生了复杂的感情，是亲人一般，是肩并肩的战友，是彼此吸引的爱人。没有切割的必要，他们是一体的。

即使他们面对的，是同为Alpha的气味，由嘴唇开始传导的酒精和猫薄荷，随着氧气的吸入，进入鼻腔，充斥肺叶。血液沸腾飞滚的排斥告诉展耀和白羽瞳，这可以一步跨越挑衅。鼓动他释放信息素进行反击，叫嚣着击倒那个和他接吻的Alpha，暴虐地撕碎他。

展大博士擅长以客观来看，这种天性对他讲，是可控的，具体体现在他选择闭上眼睛，持续吻含白羽瞳的下唇上，发出啧啧的水声，淫靡快乐，呼吸沉重——他爱这种味道。好似得到了比心理学还要令他着迷的学科，无穷奥妙。唇舌的蠕动、吸吮，两条活力无限的舌头勾搅着，像牵牛花攀上了藤架，唾液慷慨布施给它们，稀释他们的饥渴。

他们变得湿淋淋，以至于衬衫因这湿淋淋，泅上了深色的阴影，性张力和汗液一同细细密密地啄吻皮肤，寻着每块肌肉每根毛发，似地球自转一周，又回到那四瓣唇及互相抚摸的两双手。

白sir的自控力很强，也很不强。两个成年男人在餐桌上接吻吻到兵荒马乱，跌了沙拉酱，洒了牛奶盒。青筋在他手臂爆起，他啃咬着展耀的嘴唇，用牙尖磨着，磨到出血，他饥饿地吸净，满嘴的薄荷，刺激头皮。骨头连着肌肉都在颤抖，狂躁地释出信息素。

他听着展耀咬着牙根，愤愤地说:“白羽瞳，你属狗的吗？”

“我不属狗。”白羽瞳别了他一眼，整个人的气势更加凌厉，随而趴在展sir的肩头，灼热的气息喷薄在那层布料上，他说:“我属展耀。”

展耀笑得眼睛眯起来，笑纹在他的眼尾荡开，“是吗？那我就属白羽瞳吧。”

接着他的双手摸上白sir硬邦邦的胸肌，踩奶一般，男性的乳头在撩拨逗弄下挺起。白羽瞳的手在对面这个男人的腰腹耻骨摸索打转，他们的下身膨胀而有力。

白sir健实的三角肌绷紧了，被展sir形状优美的手指摩挲，又用掌心去按压收拢，抓住隆起的山脉，顺着腰脊一路往下，落在窄硬的腰侧。冷凛凛的薄荷如寒风刮过，不能算冷，浓烈的伏特加酒精追逐它，厮杀中势均力敌，此刻升温到37度。

体型差在这个时候有所帮助。

“展耀。”

他喃喃着，带着枪茧的手钳住展耀的腰，令他双腿打开坐在自己的大腿。捉住皮带的末端，抽离一个个束缚的裤袢。连环锁链干净利落地拉开，皮带被丢掷在地，发出咔啷一声。白羽瞳和展耀用不着什么锁，他们有结。

“呼。”

展耀扬起下巴，肿红的嘴唇微开，呼出一口气。从下往上看，脖子往下颚的阴影，性感的线条挂着大颗大颗的汗水，眼神朦朦胧胧。他的太阳穴鼓胀着，哆哆哆地轰了一拳接一拳。既痛苦，又欢愉。他们好大胆，竟敢违背本能，在对同类发射燎原的性欲。

黑色和白色的三角子弹内裤被拉低，两根阴茎更大胆地翘起，卷曲阴毛毕露无疑，有几根勾在内裤边上，搔着他们。湿漉漉的龟头相蹭相顶，有着腥骚的气味，是前列腺液的功劳。白羽瞳的肤色比展耀更黑，他的阴茎却是相对的粉，青筋勃发。有茧的手指从两颗小球撸着向上，卡着去过了包皮的环状头，指腹搓磨它一圈。有节奏地、更快地、粗莽地搓弄撸动。展耀任由他动作，他本来就白的皮肤，在此刻倾倒了薄薄的红，神情像只慢倦倦吐舌舔吃食的猫，粗粝的舌苔舔舐白羽瞳的肩膀胸口。

他们的脑袋一片空白，什么也不说，什么也不想，闷头做爱。

比云霄飞车还要刺激，比银河还要高远，他们拽住了星云，在成结中令宇宙爆炸。伏特加与薄荷混合着，粉状一样劈头洒下，熏得人发昏。饱满多股的精液喷射在指缝间，形成一道黏腻的网，烟花的余烬掉落在西裤的褶皱中。

 

他们有很多很多个做爱的夜晚。

除了发情期。

 

这个约定是在一次行动之后做的，嫌疑人是个被改造后的Beta，在审问过程中突然发情。白羽瞳和展耀马上退出了审讯室，再让公孙过去处理。虽然看似不受影响，但白羽瞳在展耀第三次提醒他太过激动并且泄露信息素的时候，意识到了被动进入发情期的前兆。

展耀抱着手站在旁边，眉头皱得能夹死一只白老鼠，“你应该清楚，注射过多的抑制剂会让你的感官退化。”

白羽瞳一边给自己扎了一针抑制剂，又拿出一管新的，一边正色道：“在发情期阶段，我注射抑制剂对我们来说是相对安全的办法。你和我，都是Alpha，发情期间互相刺激的后果肯定是不堪设想的。展耀，别的我都无所谓，但是我必须保证我不伤害你。”

 

展耀搬了张椅子，坐在白sir对面，和他对视，“我会想出办法来的。小白，你相信我。”

眼神温和，坚定，不动摇。

“我不管什么时候都在相信你。”白羽瞳瞥了他一眼，“但是你不能用催眠。”

“好，我不用。”

展sir干脆利落地答应了。

于是他们等待下一个稳定的发情期。

 

展耀是在凌晨四点的时候被另一股熟悉且强悍的信息素压制醒的，他本能地释出大量的Alpha信息素去反击，两种截然不同的气味在无形地厮杀。他使劲摇摇头，让自己更加清醒。但极其怪异的是，原本属于白羽瞳的味道，夹杂着什么，像在酒杯边缘蘸满了白糖。探出舌尖好奇地去舔，去卷那些颗粒，粗糙的沙砾一般，刮过展耀的舌苔。甜的。

迷迷糊糊瞥见放抑制剂的柜子，已经被打开了，但是里面一支都不少。

他猛一反应，马上跑向浴室，门大开着， 他看见白羽瞳站在花洒下，不停地用冷水冲洗自己，冷到寒噤，眼球上布满了红血丝。越靠近，就越像沉进一个洒满了白糖的酒罐子里。

展耀保持一个安全的距离，收敛了自己的信息素，尽量营造一个令白羽瞳不感到威胁的氛围。

他问：“小白，你还好吗？能不能坚持住？”

方法就是用信息素代替生殖腔成结做爱，已经是通过前十几个发情期来硬性习惯对方的存在，终于忍耐到了拥抱和接吻，再以接了对方一记实拳为止。抑制剂的分量减少到正常的份额，不必因为对象是Alpha加大到三四倍。发情期结束后顶着一脸淤青，还被包sir找去谈话。无奈地听着一番训导——作为香港公民的好警察，同事之间怎么可以互相家暴呢。

白sir抹了把脸，把水关掉，披上一条大浴巾，点点头。

“展耀，你开始吧。”

见白羽瞳能坚持到现在还神智清醒，展大博士愈发觉得时机成熟，可以脱离这样的困境。

因为他们胜在全身心无条件信任对方，全身心信任对方同样强大的意志和灵魂，不需将自我交托出去，只管并肩努力。

 

在薄荷的味道逐渐淹没酒面之际，白羽瞳快速把门反锁。他等待着展耀的引导，平复着呼吸，尽量不去和展耀的信息素对抗。但是难保自己不进入暴走的状态，锁上门不造成事故。

一千一万片薄荷叶舒展了身体，平铺在深色的酒液上。它们卷曲着，把自己的身体作为一个容器，尝试着去舀动那些酒。酒液是热的，又如此的强悍，被含入一处，又推脱着将将离开，又被深深地含入，柔软的肉壁一般，收缩着，战栗着。与此同时，它们像两个人在互殴，如枪声呼啸着洞穿神经的每一个角落，像刀刃在身上快速穿梭。白虎咬紧了猫的脖子，猫的利爪嵌入了白虎的肚皮。

白羽瞳和展耀无比清醒地意识到，和自己信息素交合的，是自己的爱人。以至于他们的信息素是如此的激动不安，在爱背后蕴含极其肮脏、龌龊、下流的成分，对爱人的极恳切的渴望，恨不得吞吃入腹，是潮湿的下水道，是塔罗牌的魔鬼，引诱他们犯下暴行，强行占有。

可白羽瞳和展耀的身体如此诚实的面向欲望，他们以信息素，浑然一体作美术馆中的石膏雕像。皱巴巴的春热抚慰着已固化的性器官，窸窸窣窣地以这种方式搂抱在一块儿。

疼得握紧的拳头逐渐放开，额头的汗水给予咸涩的滋味。他们成功交合了，餍足地进入状态，全神贯注地命令自己停止抵抗。

薄荷制作的叶浪吸吮着酒，吸吮着酒里的甜味，像一个嗜酒如命的酒徒在死前一秒渴饮美酒。他急切地给予爱抚，他急切地迎合。从里到外，由外到内，丝毫不愿意放过任何一处。它们在之前厮杀血液的浸泡中达到了制衡点，而此时这深色的酒液开始沸腾着攻入薄荷叶之中，狂风暴雨般，将它们打得酸软无力。持久地进入，有节奏地沉入、拔出，与之共舞。在这场庆典中变换着角度，变换着器具，使得这些薄荷味析出汁液，而酒液亦泛滥，引领他们走向乐园。

在最高的一刻，薄荷和伏特加的混合体山鸣海啸似的袭来，卷起渺小的人类身躯，无限的快感，无从招架。

以最赤裸裸的面貌相交，传递给身体最直接的反应。两个男人在喉咙中吐出呜咽，白羽瞳靠在浴室墙壁上不停地喘息，展耀的睡衣早已经被抓出深深的褶皱，低哑地叫他一声，“小白。”

过了一会儿，白羽瞳才开了门，腿肚子还在发软，他走到展耀身边，像大型的熊布偶，挂在他身上。

展耀喘着气，把他滴着水的头发拨开，给了白羽瞳额头一个吻。

已经没有什么是可以阻隔他们的了。

END.


End file.
